


Speak Your Name Little One

by tatsujun



Series: 1 Gay and 1 Bi Decide to Raise a Baby... What Happens Next Will Shock You [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, On the shorter side cause it's 3 am and I am Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsujun/pseuds/tatsujun
Summary: Tatsuya and Jun think about baby names.





	Speak Your Name Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am, trying to get to 1k words without falling asleep this is unbeta'd cause I am gay and impatient

The moment they got to the hospital, to the second the baby was born Jun Kurosu was in tears, him and his husband for five years, were going to be fathers. 

And now, that he was holding his son who was yet to be named, his smile that stretched from ear to ear refused to leave as he rocked back and forth on the rocking chair in the baby's room, glow in the dark stars lighting up the ceiling, and teddy bears stacked on top of each other near the crib, it felt so surreal just a week ago he was waiting for him to come, and now he's here, in their home and more importantly in his arms.

Feeling his husband's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to face Tatsuya who had his gaze on the new born.   
"What are you doing up so late? You should get to bed soon" a pause 

"I know Tatsu, I've been thinking about something though,"   
Jun says before turning his gaze back to his son "He has a last name, but still needs a first, and I am pretty sure that is a necessity..."   
A hum left the taller man as he looked down at his husband, "Well, what do you suggest dad?" His tone was playful as the word was still new on his tongue, but saying it filled every inch of him with happiness. 

A low laugh was given at that "Well I don't know dad, what do you suggest?"  
"Hey now, this is you field of expertise, I'm just the motorcycle junkie." Tatsuya says with a half chuckle to his husband.   
Jun gives a soft hum as he thought about the possibilities a bit, racking his brain to think of names for the bundle in his arms. 

"Hinata? It means 'sunny place' or 'toward the sun'?"   
Tatsuya tilts his head, processing the name only to scrunch his name, "It's nice but... I'm not sure if it fits him." a grunt was received, but Jun agrees whole heartily.   
A short pause was exchanged between the two of them before Jun speaks up again,   
"Eiichi?" Jun looks over at Tatsuya to be greeted with halfhearted grossed face on his husband, 

"Oh, gosh no it's far too much like Eikichi, and his head is big enough as it is." A laugh at echoed through the small room. "Okay, fair enough."   
Tilting his head at the sleeping new born, he couldn't think of another name, and he knows he can't just keep calling him "new baby" for the rest of the life. They really should have planned this out ahead of time. 

Scanning over his son's features, his soft wisps of black curls that laid on his head, and his plump cheeks and lips, a warm feeling growing in his chest as the baby's lips part in his sleep, and his soft breath filling the silence.   
The rocking chair shifts as Tatsuya sits on the arm rest broking him out of his thoughts again. "I'd give my suggestion, but I don't think you'd like anything that ends with –suya." Jun chuckles at that before eyeing his husband. "And there is where you're correct." And that was received with a chuckle back at Jun. 

Laying his head on his husband's shoulder and bringing their son closer to the both of them, he stares up at his husband with a pout forming over his lips. "But if we don't figure out a name soon he's going to be 'baby' forever, and I don’t think we can name our son Baby," a pause "or could we...?" of course he was joking... a little. 

A hum left Tatsuya's lips. "Maybe we could do something cheesy like, smash our names together like we did for his last name?" A pause "Tasjun? Juya?" Looking down to his husband, he's just greeted with a scrunched-up nose and he knew just meant 'Tatsuya that stinks more than the baby's diapers.'   
Getting the idea that maybe, just maybe his husband doesn't like the idea Tatsuya gives a soft laugh and lays his head on his husband's, staring down at their son. 

After a while of just not being able to make up their minds and the tossing of the rocking chair, the baby in Jun's arms squirmed around in his swaddled blanket, giving soft whines that made Jun's heart melt, their son flutters open his tiny eyes to stare up at the two and around his room. Staring down at his baby boy, Jun went silent as his eyes connected with his son's, and soon Jun simply whispers "Akira," Jun looks towards Tatsuya once more "What if we named him Akira?" 

Tatsuya looking at his husband, a touch of curiosity spread over his features. "Hm? Akira?" A nod came from Jun "How did you get that name?" a pause and a hum "It means bright and clear," Jun says before he runs his thumb over his son's temple, loving the feeling of his soft skin. "Look into his eyes Tatsuya." Tatsuya looks down at their son, at his stormy grey eyes that were roaming around the room and its bright colors "They're bright and clear..." 

Tatsuya gave a heartfelt scoff as he brings his hand to his son's head and mimic's his husband's motion on the other side of his temple before bending down and giving his husband a tender kiss on his own forehead and muttering. 

"I love it." Tatsuya says as a smile grows on his lips.   
Jun moved his head to face Tatsuya and giving a small peck on his husband's lips while doing so, "I do too," he says before turning his head back to his son and moving his hand to the back of his son's head and muttering,

"Hello, Akira Kurusu, welcome to the family little one."   
And maybe it was just random baby gurgling, but to Tatsuya and Jun will always view it as a mark of approval.

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes: Maya was their surrogate mother and Kurusu is a mix between Kurosu and Suou because they are very creative.


End file.
